the_tale_of_trollbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Duchy of Carthan
The Duchy of Carthan (Old Arathi: Carathan) is a Viceroyal Duchy within the Kingdom of Stromgarde, under the rule of the House of Lionblood. Carthan occupies the entirety of the furthest southeast peninsula of the Arathi Highlands. It is almost entirely cut off by impassable mountains from the west and northwest, with deep ocean closing off it's east and south to give it natural protection from most hostile forces. Currently the only ways to the peninsula are through the southern passes of what was later named Estermont Vale or by ship. The peninsula is naturally divided into three parts by the jutting arms of the mountain ridges going eastward. The northern portion is home to wooded hills and flood plains with small, wooded mountain vales to it's west; the central portion has a large shoaled bay, lowland valleys, and woods; and the southern portion is craggy in the west- home to the Dwarfgate- and grasslands from the midlands to the coast. The current Duke of Carthan is Telirius Lionblood History The peninsula claimed as the Duchy of Carthan has always been populated by the Goldscale Murlocs, who later gave way to several smaller tribes of mountain-going humans circa 2,400 years BKC. These tribes were the Athlevari dwelling in the northern mountain range's vales and woodlands, the Maracost who fought for untold centuries against the Goldscale Murlocs of the Gelden Basin, the Fuldub and Fuldearg who occupied the southern crags and fought against one another, the Iomproid who held the lands now known as Crosswatch, the Mactir who held the stretch of shoal-lined beaches to the east of Crosswatch, the Iolar who occupied the beaches and grasslands stretching from Carthan to Twainton Village, the Scathcroi who occupied the north of Estermont Vale, the Scathanam who occupied the south of Estermont Vale, the Glassebec who held the Northflow River, and the largest being the Cranfirinne who occupied the entirety of the Heartwood and the valley where Harton now lies. At the time of Thoradin these tribes of humans were incredible remote and isolated by the lack of mountain-going peoples, as the trolls had already stretched south to block the hidden passes of the south, and the incredibly hostile warrior tribes of Estermont Vale killing any who trickled in from the west. These tribes fought mostly against the Goldscale Murlocs, since tribal life required close situation to freshwater sources; and one another, striving for sparse hunter-gatherer resources with only the Athlevari and Cranfirinne early on developing some form of dependable agriculture. The Cranfirinne developed their own systems of agricultural sustenance using what was later dubbed the Lion's Blood river, channeling makeshift irrigation into their sheltered, wooded valley and cultivating apple groves from seeds traded with the Athlevari. The first and only pre-Legion settlement was a tribal village founded by the Cranfirinne that would eventually be built into Heartwood Town by Legate Leo I Lionblood in KC 457. Stromgarde Expidition Circa KC 425, Stromic rangers re-discovered the hidden passes leading through the mountains, and avoided the deadly warriors of the Scathcroi and Scathanam to find the relatively strong Cranfirinne. Finding a new and friendly land the rangers made it back to Stromgarde, reporting their findings, and a Legion under the direction of Legate Mathrohan was formed as an Expeditionary Force to claim a relatively unknown segment of the greater Arathi Highlands. Upon their march eastward and their trek through Estermont Vale the expeditionary force encountered the combined might of the Scathcroi and Scathanam tribes, with the entirety of the latter wiped out in genocidal retribution. The Expedition continued onward and rested in the Heartwood for a year, training the native Cranfirinne and befriending the Athlevari, Iomproid and Mactir tribes. It is during this time that Mathrohan befriended daughter and heiress to the Cranfirinne, Flora, who was then young and non-committed. In KC 426, during the Spring, the Goldscale Murlocs and a large host of Naga they called upon nearly wiped out the Maracost tribe, whose survivors fled and rallied the Athlevari and Glassebec before retreating as a Tribal Confederate host southward and westward until resting with the refreshed and reinforced Expeditionary Force in the valley of the Heartwood. Following the reports of the conglomeration of new tribes, the Expeditionary Force mobilized their Legion; with the Cranfirinne warriors trained and armed in modern fashion and the host of other tribes acting as ranged and skirmishing auxilliaries they advanced towards the eastern pass of The Promontory. Continuing onwards the vanguard under Mathrohan kept Goldscale scouts and skirmishers at bay as the main host moved undetected to the jutting northeastern cliffsides of the peninsula, with the vanguard now bringing up the rear. It was upon these cliffs that the Tribal Confederation's clan leaders pledged their warriors and themselves to Legate Mathrohan, having witnessed his prowess in screening their forces. Together, in the Battle of the Rising Tide, the human forces crushed the forces of the Goldscale Murlocs and Naga. Declaring fast friendship and allegiance to Mathrohan the Tribal Confederation became a new entity of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Chieftain Scathlus, leader of the Cranfirinne, pledged Flora, his only daughter and heir, to Mathrohan, who had since become enamored by her. The Confederation also declared Mathrohan "The Lion", giving him a worthy epithet based off his loyalty, stature, and ferocity. Legate and now 'King' Mathrohan returned to Stromgarde, a hero of the people and a 'conqueror' of a foreign land. After re-declaring his loyalty to the Trollbane line and being thoroughly questioned about the loyalties of the tribes there, Mathrohan was given control of the new lands he unified, and returned with his Legion bolstered by small groups of settlers and large groups of military logisticians and builders, as well as his bastard daughter Diana and her husband, Koramus, a Knight of Stromgarde. Acknowledging the fortifiable qualities of the cliffs the Battle of the Rising Tide was fought on Mathrohan "The Lion" established the headquarters of his Legion there. Thus, in KC 428 was Eastwatch found and made the capital of the new lands. Mathrohan's Reign Over the course of Mathrohan's reign the new territory, dubbed Eastwatch after it's new capital, grew to include the entirety of the north and middle portions of the peninsula, with the Iolar pledging themselves to the Tribal Confederation in KC 430 in return for aid against the Fuldub and Fuldearg, whose feuding often spilled into their lands. By KC 432 the two feuding tribes were subjugated by might, and pledged themselves to the Confederation and Mathrohan, which now encompassed all human tribes of Eastwatch. Building began around the tribal holds, and Eastwatch gradually became both a town and a fortress, with later expansions done by the successive Legates who used it as their Legion's headquarters. From circa KC 438-441 rangers under his command scouted and mapped the entirety of the eastern peninsula, noting resources, places viable for settlement, topograghy, and terrain. In KC 445 Mathrohan passed away, leaving eight children and one grandchild as his legacy. Leo's Reign Following Mathrohan's death in KC 445 Leo ascended to the management of Eastwatch and the logistics of the budding tribal villages and towns. Leo took his initiation rights as a man in KC 447 following the culture of the Cranfirinne, the tribe of his mother Flora, and also took the surname Lionblood in honor of his father. Leo established the settlement of Crosswatch in KC 447 between the Iomproid and Mactir, who united and settled it. He also built the first walls within the valley of the settlement within the Heartwood in KC 457, renaming it Heartwood Town. Leo passed away the year after, KC 458, leaving no children; his brothers Lucius and Pillatus, being logisticians and knowingly uncharismatic both passed over the title of head of the Lionblood Confederation, leaving Brutus Lionblood to take the mantle and control of Eastwatch in KC 458. Brutus' Reign Brutus Lionblood was the most trusted among his siblings to hold power, being 27 years old at the time, intelligent, and charismatic. During his reign hostilities began with pirates and raiders who had established a settlement in a large hidden cove bordering the mountains, only accessible by the sea. Brutus Lionblood drew up a proposal for a fortified household north of Crosswatch that would act as a military outpost and training ground for a bodyguard of knights, as well as an area for Confederation meetings, hunting, and feasting; therefore, in KC 461 Lionblood Manor was established. Towards the pinnacle of his reign Brutus' sons Mathrohan and Matrogan went south to the traditional lands of the Iolar with their uncles (Pentus, Sextus, and Septus), and fought against the raiders there for three years as they established a fortified port, where settlers quickly flooded in. In KC 472 Brutus Lionblood passed away, naming his son Mathrohan heir. Mathrohan II's Reign Mathrohan II's first major act as the new ruler was to move the capital from Eastwatch to Port Carathan in KC 473, he then petitioned to the King of Stromgarde to instate the entirety of their lands as a new duchy instead of a military territory, which was successful in KC 476, being the first year of the true Carthan Duchy. Locations Port Carthan (Carathan) - The Ducal capital and namesake of the southeast of the Highlands serves as a major port city and is the administrative and commercial center for the Lionblood family. It was established under Mathrohan II Lionblood as the new capital of Carthan, supplanting Harton. Currently controlled by Duke Mathilan Lionblood. 'Eastwatch -' The military headquarters, training facility, and fortress of Carthan; Eastwatch was established before the Lionblood ascendancy in the area as a military outpost of the Empire of Arathor against troll and murloc incursions in the far east. Initially just a well-fortified cyllindrical keep watching the far east coast, Eastwatch was redesigned and rebuilt under Koramus, a Knight of Arathor and son-in-law to Mathrohan I. After Port Carthan was established by Mathrohan II Eastwatch became a dedicated military establishment. Eastwatch was under the control of Rebel-leader Kordan 'Kinslayer' at the time of his patricide, and became de facto regional seat during the rebellion's lifespan. Currently controlled by Duke Mathilan Lionblood and under direction from Legate Joseph Lightfury. 'Harton -' Established from the time preceding the Lionbloods, Harton was originally a settlement dating back to the time of human tribes. It grew into a minor unwalled city until Mathrohan I, patriarch of the Lionbloods, married the Chieftess Flora, at which point he cobbled the streets, established a large church to God (cite Warcraft I), and built a fortified wall around the city with a gate set into a stone jutting out of the ground. The general populace of Harton resents the Dukes of Carthan, believing them to have robbed Kordir 'The Exiled' of his right to Ducal leadership, and joined in Kordan's rebellion. Since the original dissolution of the rebellion Harton has openly rebelled twice, only to be recaptured in turn by Duke-Claimant Galleron, who then established a small body of paladins to protect the Church Quarter, and Mathilan Lionblood, who amended any distrust of his right to rule and showed mercy to the population who surrended after he took the keep. Currently controlled by Duke Mathilan Lionblood. '''Lionblood Manor - '''Established by Brutus Lionblood, brother to patron Leo I Lionblood. The Lionblood Manor was originally just a great hall built for the Lionblood Clan and their supporters, who were mainly veterans of several engagements against trolls in the far southeast. It was renovated by Brutus' son Matrogan to include training facilities, stables, and barracks to host a personal retinue of heavy cavalry and legionairres. It was further renovated by Koramus 'The Righteous', who was castellan of Duke Mathrohan III, to include multiple wells, an iron mine, a fortified wall and gate, and necessary facilities to host a compliment of rangers. Lionblood Manor was untouched by the Rebellion, neither side occupying it out of reverence, until Koramus ended the rebellion. Currently controlled by Duke Mathilan Lionblood. '''Estermont Vale/Castle - '''Rebuilt from ruins by Baron Galleron Martellus during his active regency of the Lionblood Duchy as Mathilan occupied Stromgarde. Estermont Vale serves as a quarry and is a fortress against any who would come across land to attack Carthan. It was initially established by Tuor Martellus to prevent Witherbark incursion through the southern passes after his father Hastatus 'Hammer of Eastwatch' fell in combat successfully defending Harton from a troll invasion. The vale is flanked by the twin fortresses of Esteur and Estwel, established as forward bases during Kordan's rebellion by Tuor's brothers, Huor and Galleas. The twin fortresses fell to Koramus 'The Usurper' and Estermont Keep razed after the Martellus brothers were executed following their failed siege of Harton. Currently controlled by Baron Galleron. '''Gelden Village - '''Established as the farming settlement of Eastwatch during the time of the Arathorian Empire. It grows mainly wheat and barley, and seldom suffers drought. Baereus Williams nearly burned down the village after setting ablaze to much of the farmland from atop drakes before fleeing to Northrend. Much of the farmland lies unplanted, but as more refugees stream in from the heartland of the Arathi Highlands the village regains hard-working laborers and craftsmen. Neutral control; supplies much of the stores of Carthan. '''Twainton Village - '''Until recently Twainton was a major supporter of the Rebels and semi-neutral party in the ongoing war between the Kordan Rebels and Lionblood Loyalist forces. The stream of refugees into the Village have cemented a new tie to the Lionblood family, and now Twainton is often raided from Kordan's Cove, and is recently patrolled by Lionblood Loyalists to prevent new incursions from the Rebels. '''The Dwarfgate - '''The Dwarfgate was established by the dwarves in relative secrecy over the course of decades. It is a stable trading partner with the city of Carthan, and provides excellent craftsmanship and ores in exchange for food and wood, as well as shipping farther south where wares unsold in the north may be stockpiled and fetch good coin. The Dwarves of Dwarfgate are secretive, like their founding many centuries ago, and keep much to themselves. '''Ruins of Carthan- '''Highwatch, Promontory, Estwel, and Esteur are all ruined fortifications with various dates of establishment. They often serve as outposts and fortresses for the ever-recurring rebellions, and have not been rebuilt due to lack of necessity and resources. '''Kordan's Cove -'''Kordan's Cove, only accessible by sea, is a fortress built into coastline cliffs, with a hidden vale on the other side only accessible through the fortress that provides grazing lands for cattle and some small space for crop growth. It is the headquarters of the rebellion, established by Kordan 'Kinslayer' as he fled the city of Carthan following his patricide. '''Crosswatch Tower - '''Until recently, Crosswatch was a Rebel fortified tower which controlled the crossroad of Carthan and harassed and raided any smaller forces that attempted to pass that way. Captain Antiarchus of the Rebels and the majority of his platoon were wiped out in the recapture of the tower by Loyalist forces under Baron Galleron's direction. Towns and Settlements Military Allegiances & Diplomacy Category:Places Category:Commonwealth of Arathor